The boy with the silver lining, The girl with the cinderblock garden
by WithoutAGhostOnTheWalls
Summary: Que no se le puede escapar al pasado es algo que Yamato Ishida todavía le toca aprender. UA, mismo universo que Cause I came here so you'd come for me. Título de "Cinderblock Garden" de All Time Low. Mimato. Taiora. Takari. Kenyako.
1. Chapter 1

**NOTAS: … Así que finalmente aquí esta… Esta es la historia principal de lo que ya han leído en** _ **Cause**_ _ **I came here so you'd come for me.**_ **Va a ser por lo menos un año desde que escribí esto y la verdad tan solo estaba botado por ahí en mi escritorio así que decidí subirlo. Me quiero disculpar de cierta manera y al mismo tiempo no, sé que mis capítulos son cortos y créanme yo como lectora detesto cuando los fic son cortos y he aquí el dilema con mi faceta de escritora puesto que siento que cuando escribo y me alargo demasiado soy bastante aburridora como estas notas al principio de mis capítulos. Así que tratare de alargar mis escritos, pero eso significaría que me demoraría mucho más tiempo en actualizar historias, pues realmente me domina la flojera. Quisiera darles unas gracias especiales a JaselLuna y a mimato bombon kou por sus reviews que han sido gran parte de la razón por la cual sigo escribiendo y gracias a toda la gente que se ha dado la molestia de leer esto y mi otra historia. Respecto a la actualización de la otra historia, todavía no he terminado el capítulo, siendo lo más honesta posible llevo unas 260 palabras y un bloqueo inmenso en mi cabeza, así que lo que me demore en terminar todavía es incierto. Como siempre Digimon no me pertenece, el titulo proviene de "Cinderblock Garden" de All Time Low y ultimo pero no menos importante indicar que esto se debe a mi gata Nymeria que no se calla nunca.**

El maullido fue lo suficientemente alto para romper su concentración.

Matt pasó sus manos alborotando aún más su ya despeinado cabello antes de dejar el bajo apoyado contra la pared con sumo cuidado.

Paseó dentro de su departamento buscando el gato, que sin saber cómo, se encontraba en algún lugar de su hogar. No es como si hubiera un amplio sitio en el que buscar, había pedido que le consiguieran uno de los departamentos con menos metros cuadrados en la ciudad. Desde hace unos años que la soledad se le hacía insoportable, y el pent-house que solía poseer en el centro de la ciudad, solo lograba aumentar su desdicha. Otro de los motivos por lo cual había decidido solicitar este "Agujero de Ratas", como su padre lo había denominado la primera, y cabe decir, última vez que lo fue a visitar, era por la mejor acústica que se creaba en el pequeño espacio. La mayoría del tiempo convivía con el sonido de su bajo y sus pensamientos. El sitio era diminuto, sí, pero de cierta manera Matt se convencía que hacía que su vida fuera más llevadera.

Devuelta a la búsqueda del minino, también ayudaba el hecho que el chico nunca se molestó mucho en decorar el lugar o amoblarlo adecuadamente. Así que el gato tenía bastante poco lugar en el cual esconderse. Se acordaba de su la expresión en el rostro de su madre aquella tarde en que la pobre abrió los gabinetes de la cocina y encontró tan solo un paquete de platos desechables de cartón barato y cubiertos de plástico. Sin embargo la despreocupación de Matt le estaba jugando a su favor. Trató de evitar la sonrisa que se le extendía por el rostro, pero falló. Algo cálido revoloteó en su interior. No había ganado en un largo tiempo. Se pudo escuchar así mismo diciendo: "Eventualmente, siempre voy un paso adelante de los demás, Ma." Y al escuchar la afirmación en voz alta frunció el ceño, sonaba como si se pudiera acostumbrar al hecho de animales desconocidos apareciendo en su apartamento.

Tal vez Tai tenía razón cuando comentó sobre lo extraños que habían estado sus cambios de ánimo últimamente, Matt se negaba a admitirlo ante sí mismo y a todos los demás, pero tal vez su mejor amigo no se había merecido sus golpes en esa ocasión. Sin importar, toda la razón que hubiera en las palabras de Tai o si incluso se trataban de solo blasfemias, lo dicho por el chico había tocado un nervio en la superficie fría de Matt, y eso sí que no lo iba a perdonar. De la misma manera en que su mejor amigo no lo había perdonado por lo sucedido hace ya más de dos veranos atrás.

Matt se aseguraba que sus pasos apenas fueran audibles, dado que no sabía mucho sobre los gatos en particular, y ciertamente no quería asustar a la criatura y que este hiciera un desastre en su hogar. Los maullidos del animal cada vez eran más seguidos, el chico empezó a extrañar el silencio que era tan familiar en el lugar. Ya se le estaba acabando la paciencia, en la cocina no había nada que indicara la presencia de un gato en el lugar y la sala también se encontraba vacía del intruso. Más vale que el minino no hubiera dejado sus necesidades biológicas esparcidas en alguna parte del piso, eso sería lo último que faltaría, para estropearle el medianamente buen humor que Matt lucía ese día.

No podía pensar en ninguna de las formas en que el animal se había introducido al apartamento. Yamato siempre comprobaba que las cerraduras se encontraran bloqueadas dos veces al día, realmente no le simpatizaban las visitas, especialmente las que llegaban al umbral de su puerta sin avisar. Y también contaba como factor contribuyente a su teoría que el edificio en que vivía tenía una estricta política contra la tenencia de mascotas en el lugar. Siendo cierto que muchas personas violaban esa regla, Matt se atrevería a asegurar que sus vecinos de piso no poseían ningún tipo de animal escondido en sus apartamentos, pero al mismo tiempo podría equivocarse, no era conocido por ser una persona amigable, en el último año no podía recordar haber intercambiado alguna que otra palabra con alguien de los que vivían en ese mismo piso.

Se preguntó a si mismo si habría alguien preocupado buscando al intruso que se encontraba en su compañía, y si este estaba más preocupado por el hecho de haber perdido su querida mascota, o porque si lo atrapaban sería botado del edificio. Sabía cómo costaba encontrar apartamentos en la ciudad e incluso en las afueras en este tiempo, su mudanza se había retrasado unos tres meses más de los que el chico hubiera querido. Sintió lastima por el pobre diablo que en el peor de los casos estaría sin un techo esta noche. Y por un estúpido gato. Yamato no podía creer como a veces las personas arriesgaban asi su propio pellejo, y todo por lo que se habían esforzado por conseguir por algo insignificante como una criatura convencionalmente doméstica. Bueno, pero tal vez, conseguiría ayudar a ese pobre diablo y ese sería un gran aporte a su ego, ya no podrían decir que Yamato Ishida era completamente desalmado.


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTAS: Hola, chicas/os. ¡Dios! Fue una odisea escribir este capítulo, sabía exactamente lo que quería que ocurriera pero mis manos no parecían estar en sincronía con mi mente. Sé que dije que volvería el 13 de Noviembre pero la verdad es que mi psiquiatra me dio licencia durante dos semanas y bueno aquí estoy. Pude haber aparecido más temprano pero sentía que me faltaba inspiración. Quisiera agradecer a las personas que han dejado reviews, sinceramente suelo ser negativa sobre mis trabajos así que me expresen que les ha gustado es lo que me hace seguir adelante. Es increíble pero después de lo que va a ser casi un año he logrado que Yamato Ishida encuentre el jodido gato, la verdad es que no sé cuántas veces me he quejado hoy día sobre cómo me era imposible encontrar un gato literariamente, gracias a mis amigas Sara y Fer por escuchar durante todo el día las frustraciones que este capítulo ha sacado en mí y gracias a mis tres gatos por no causar que los busque diariamente, porque es cierto, cuando estos pequeños demonios quieren desaparecer lo hacen sin dejar rastro. Dentro de una pequeña sugerencia sería muy bueno para comprender mejor esta historia escuchar "Cinderblock Garden" de All Time Low, lo cierto es que yo a veces ni siquiera entiendo a que está yendo esta historia así que la canción es una buena conexión a tierra. Encontré un video en Youtube en donde esta subtitulada al español, dejaré el link en mi perfil en un rato más. Digimon no me pertenece y la canción usada es "Avalanche" de Bring Me The Horizon. Espero que les guste.**

 _Cut me open and tell me what's inside  
Diagnose me cause I can't keep wondering why  
And no it's not a phase cause it happens all the time  
Start over, check again, now tell me what you find_

 _18:34_

No se molestó en levantar la mirada para ver que expresión ponía la cajera al observar las 24 latas de alimento de gatos de distintas clases.

Lo cierto es que se había rendido en lo que respectaba a seguir buscando al minino. La maldita criatura no quería salir de su escondite. Así que comparando al gato con el único otro animal que conocía, recordó como Sora solía comentarle que era prácticamente imposible sacar a Taichi de la cocina cuando ella hacía el almuerzo, así que decidió pegarse un viaje a la tienda más cercana.

Nunca pensó que existieran tantas variedades de comida para gatos ni que tuvieran distintos tipos de saborizantes, eso sin duda, le complicaba la tarea, conociendo su escasa suerte, el animal podía ser quisquilloso, y tendría que tratar una y otra vez con distintos sabores del mismo alimento. Todo lo que fuera necesario para lograr que el intruso se fuera de su departamento Matt lo intentaría repetidas veces.

Sin duda cometió un error al ver a los ojos a la cajera de la tienda, leyó el reconocimiento reflejado en sus ojos a simple vista.

"¡Oh! ¿Acaso no eras tú el vocalista de esa banda adolescente? Mi sobrina solía amarte…"

"Lo siento, señora. No sé de quién me está hablando." No pasaba a menudo, ya casi nadie lo reconocía. Pero siempre se aseguraba de negar todo, con la esperanza que no lo molestaran más. Desde que la banda se disolvió decidió retirarse de completo del mundo del espectáculo. No podía seguir haciéndolo, sin inspiración y con un contrato de cinco años más que le quedaban por cumplir, Yamato tenía un gran terror de terminar odiando la música. Así que por estos años vivía con los fondos de ahorro que su padre le había obligado a crear durante su adolescencia y había noches que cuando tenía el ánimo suficiente se presentaba con algún u otro cover de bandas antiguas de Rock Alternativo en un bar cerca de su departamento. Muy a su pesar se lo debía a Tai, ya que este era amigo del dueño del local.

 _18:47_

Ocupó todo el paquete de platos de cartón que le quedaban colocando por lo menos 12 tipos de alimentos distintos, algunos más líquidos y viscosos y otros que parecían croquetas duras. Después de haber colocado estratégicamente los platos esparcidos en el piso del apartamento, decidió recostarse en el único sofá que poseía a comenzar el juego de la espera.

 _Cause I'm going out of frequency  
Can anyone respond?_

 _19:21_

Sintió unas súbitas cosquillas en su pierna derecha. Tuvo que pestañear varias veces para caer en cuenta que su celular estaba vibrando.

6 NUEVOS MENSAJES. Leyó un la pantalla de su teléfono.

DE: TAKERU TAKAISHI 19:16

 **MAATTT! SORA ME PIDIÓ QUE TE ACORDARA DE QUE HOY NOS JUNTAREMOS A LAS 21:00 EN LA RESIDENCIA YAGAMI (IDEA DE TAI)**

DE: TAKERU TAKAISHI 19:19

 **CONTESTAME, HERMANO**

DE: TAKERU TAKAISHI 19:20

 **KARI Y YO PODEMOS PASARTE A BUSCAR. SORA ME DIJO QUE ERA IMPORTANTE. NO TE PUEDES REHUSAR.**

DE: TAKERU TAKAISHI 19:22

 **MMMMMMAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!**

DE: TAKERU TAKAISHI 19:23

 **TAI DICE QUE IRA A GOLPEARTE (Y BUSCARTE) SI ES QUE NO VIENES. ¡NO TIENES ESCAPATORIA ISHIDA! (SUS PALABRAS)**

DE TAKERU TAKAISHI 19:25

 **KARI, YOLEI, KEN Y YO PASAREMOS A BUSCARTE COMO A LAS 20:30. SERA MEJOR QUE ESTES LISTO Y DISPUESTO.**

Matt soltó un largo suspiro antes de pasear sus dedos sobre el teclado:

PARA: TAKERU TAKAISHI 19:26

 **MIYAKO ME ODIA.**

DE: TAKERU TAKAISHI 19:29

 **¿ACASO FUE A LO ÚNICO QUE LE PRESTASTE ATENCIÓN DE MIS MENSAJES? BUENO, PERO SÍ. ELLA VIENE CON LA CONDICIÓN DE QUE LA DEJEMOS ARRASTRARTE POR LAS ESCALERAS Y LAS CALLES SI ES NECESARIO.**

PARA: TAKERU TAKAISHI 19:31

 **COMO SEA.**

DE: TAKERU TAKAISHI 19:32

 **¿ESO ES UN SÍ, ASISTIRÉ?**

Yamato no se molestó en replicar.

¡Mierda! Se quedó dormido cuando debía poner toda su atención en el intruso. Se incorporó bruscamente y observó a su alrededor con sigilo, todo parecía seguir igual que de que cayera dormido.

Incluso la comida seguía intacta en los platos colocados adentro de la pequeña sala.

Tomó aire y se puso de pie, el animal ganaba. Ya no lo buscaría, tal vez en la mejor de las situaciones se daría cuenta lo aburrida que era la vida de Matt Ishida y se pasaría al departamento de al lado.

No iba a perder más de su tiempo, dinero y suplementos en un maldito gato.

Se daría una larga ducha, buscaría algo que ponerse, botaría los platos con comida e investigaría sobre las políticas de devoluciones de la tienda para ver si podía hacer algo respecto al alimento sin abrir que le sobraba y se pondría a esperar a su hermano menor y a los amigos de este. Estaba seguro que Mikayo era capaz era capaz de tirar el edificio abajo gritando su nombre si no atendía la puerta. Aunque le causaba gracia la sola idea de imaginarse a una delgada Miyako Inoue tratando de ejercer la fuerza necesaria para tumbarlo y después empezar a jalarlo escaleras abajo, estaba seguro que ni Yagami, Ichijouji y Takeru le permitirían intentarlo.

Las amenazas del hijo mayor de los Yagami tampoco le afectaban, la única razón por la cual sentía la obligación de aparecer en esta reunión era por ser amigo de Sora. Ella probablemente necesitaba de él allí.

Mientras se dirigía a su habitación pensó en lo que podría ser tan importante como para que se les invocara a todos a juntarse nuevamente. La verdad que no tenía recuerdos de alguna reunión que haya sido realizada en los últimos tres años, nadie lo sugeriría tampoco ya que de cierto modo el grupo se hallaba incompleto.

No fue hasta que decidió cargar la batería de su teléfono que reparó en la presencia de una bola anaranjada sobre su cama. Así que este era el indeseado intruso. Optó por proceder con cuidado sabía que los gatos podían ser criaturas escurridizas, cada milímetro que se acercaba estaba estrictamente calculado, o al menos así era hasta que vio la placa que colgaba del collar de la criatura. Lo tomó con la mayor delicadeza del mundo y lo hizo girar en sus dedos hasta poder leer la inscripción.

"STARFIRE"

Y debajo de lo que él suponía ser el nombre al cual respondía el minino se encontraba un teléfono. Sin pensarlo siquiera dos veces marcó al número que allí parecía alejándose unos cuantos pasos para no perturbar al animal.

No tuvo que esperar mucho a que le contestaran.

"Escucha, tu gato está en mi departamento y no tengo el tiempo para preocuparme por él. Ni tampoco siento que debería hacerlo. Así que si es posible que vinieras a buscarlo dentro de los próximos 10 minutos sería ideal. Pues no creo que lo quieras abandonar ¿no es así? O sino yo no tendría este número en este momento. Supongo que vives en este edificio, mi apartamento es el 56 del segundo piso. Tu mascota te espera." Colgó, sin dejar que la persona al otro lado de la línea alcanzara a contestar, no le importaba lo que tuviera que decir solo quería que el gato estuviera fuera de su propiedad.

No iba a esperar por el dueño, así que solo sacó unas toallas de su armario y se dirigió a la ducha.

 _20:12_

Tocaron su timbre justo cuando llevaba la mitad de la camisa abrochada, no se molestó en terminar de vestirse adecuadamente antes de tomar al gato, que se retorció y gimió al ser despertado e ir en busca de la puerta.

"Lamento todos los inconvenientes que Starfire haya causado. Lo cierto es que acabo de mudarme y mi gato decidió que esta era una buena oportunidad de explorar nuevo territorio."

Algo en el timbre de voz de la persona en el pasillo pidiendo disculpas apresuradamente hizo que Yamato levantara su vista abruptamente mientras su corazón martillaba descontrolado contra su pecho.

Su cabello lucía un poco más largo que hace tres años atrás, su tonalidad había variado, ahora lucía un rosa pálido que podría incluso lucir elegante. No se atrevió a ver su rostro todavía, sentía como el rubor cubría sus mejillas mientras repasaba con la vista el vestido con diseño floral que llevaba puesto junto con unos sencillos zapatos de tacón bajo. Su estómago se contrajo al comprobar que sus ojos seguían siendo caramelo líquido, si bien no tenían ese brillo especial que el recordaba seguían teniendo un cierto tipo de encanto.

"Mimi…"

La mirada que recibió de ella al momento de escuchar su nombre caer de sus labios fue indiferente, del tipo de mirada que se les dedica a las personas desconocidas.

"Yamato Ishida."

 _It's like an avalanche  
I feel myself go under  
Cause the weight of it's like hands around my neck  
I never stood a chance  
My heart is frozen over  
And I feel like I am treading on thin ice_


End file.
